


Hes all alone

by LucaHyuga



Series: Little Tony [4]
Category: Captain America, Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy! Steve, Little Space, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Other, caregiver and little, caregiver steve, little and caregiver, little space tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: When Tony slips but there is no one there to look after him





	Hes all alone

Tony was a very proud adult. He always wanted to work and just focus on the task at hand. He was kind of easily irritated and often missed meetings because he was in the lab. And he was missing a meeting right now. He was in the lab with a screwdriver in his mouth and wearing the arm of his latest suit. He flexed the fingers on the hand, making sure he still had mobility as  he screwed something into place. Music blasted loudly. It was just a playlist on his phone. Currently, the song playing was ACDC's  _ Back in black.  _ Tony had always loved a good rock song. He was able to head bang along to it every now and again.

"Sir, they have all left without you." JARVIS told Tony. Tony responded with a shrug of the shoulders and a bit of a hum. Then the music changed. Either JARVIS thought this would be funny or shuffling  _ all  _ the music on his phone was a mistake. But the ACDC changed to the theme tune to Bananas in Pyjamas-which was one of Tony's favourite tv programs when he was in his little headspace.

"JARVIS." He said. The sound of the music making him slip. His voice changing.

"Changing it quickly sir." But unfortunately the next song on the list was  _ little einsteins.  _ Okay, shuffling the full selection of songs on his phone was a bad idea. The music got turned off, but it was too late. Tony had already slipped. "Sir?" JARVIS asked.

A small giggle came from Tony. JARVIS had looked after Tony many times while in this headspace, but he couldn't physically do anything. If Tony wanted milk, he couldn't get him it. If Tony had wet himself, he couldn't change him. When Tony cried, he tended to shut off because it got loud and annoying. The AI texted Steve, Tony's daddy, telling him what had just happened and then shut down. The lights turned off and Tony was left completely alone in darkness. He still had the ironman arm on.

Tony looked at his arm and laughed. He thought it was  _ ‘Super cool’  _ how his arm transitioned from normal to chunky red metal. He stood up and looked around. JARVIS shouldn’t have shut down, because that made the lights turn off and little Tony was scared of the dark. He teared up and started to walk around. 

“Daddy?” He called out. “Unkie Clint? Unkie Thor? Aunt Tashy?” When he got no response his breathing changed and he started to panic. “Daddy!?” He ran around the darkened room trying to find him. In his crazed alarm he ran straight into one of the desks in the lab and tripped up. He screamed when that happened.

The little laid on the floor holding his leg, crying his eyes out.

“Daddy!!!” He yelled out louder. There was still no response. His leg hurt, and it felt a little wet. Tony had grazed it in the fall and so was bleeding just a little bit. It stung. 

After a while of sobbing, Tony picked up the courage to stand up. He held his hand up as if someone was going to help him up- mostly out of habit. He fell a lot while little, just wasn’t used to running straight into something and getting injured. The little stood up and frowned. He saw the glass door which lead to the stairs upstairs. All of his toys and his pacifiers where upstairs. But he couldn’t remember the number to open the door. 

Tony walked over, very unsteadily due to injury, and put his hands on the glass. A whimper left his throat and then he moved his hand in the wrong way. The ironman arm shot at the glass and broke it. More injuries were bestowed onto the little as the shattered glass cut his other hand as it broke.

He stepped over the door frame, almost tripping as he did so and made his way to the stairs. He wasn’t allowed to do the stairs alone when little, but no one was here to stop him. And he needed to get up there. He didn’t feel confident enough to walk them, but with his injured hand and knee- it was proving to be very difficult to crawl.

By the time he got to the top, he had tears in his eyes and he just laid on the floor for a while. Then the lights came back.

Steve rushed into the house and he saw his little lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. 

“You’re hurt.” He frowned. Tony stood up and rushed over to his daddy, latching onto him and crying. “We should have taken you with us.” Steve said and lifted him up. “Let’s have a look at your injuries.”

Steve spent ages cleaning each cut properly- mostly because Tony winced a lot. And he covered them all up with bandaids. He kissed the littles head and gave him a pacifier then carried him to bed. Tony laid down and grabbed his blanket. The ironman arm was no longer occupying Tony’s actual arm and so he could get comfortable. After a little while of Steve singing and stroking his hair, Tony fell asleep.

“I promise you, I won’t leave you alone again. You will always have someone with you to care give you. I promise.” Steve said and kissed his head;.


End file.
